1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card attachment that grasps a card or similar object to facilitate use and display of the card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identification cards, credentials, badges, access cards and similar items are becoming common place in today's society. People are often required to display identification cards, badges, and/or access cards in certain places such as offices, conventions, special events and other secure areas. Typical methods of displaying such cards or badges include a first device such as a neck or wrist lanyard, a clip, or a pin that connect to a users clothing and a second device that retains the card to be displayed. Among the most common devices for retaining a card or badge are clips, key rings, strap clips, and swivel hooks.
Most frequently, clips, key rings, strap clips, and swivel hooks connect with a slot or hole that must be punched in the card. For many applications, however, a slot or hole is undesirable and impractical. Punching slots or holes in cards takes time, creates a weak spot in the card, compromises the protective overlay protecting the card's graphics and requires additional hole punching equipment. Slots punched in cards can interfere with the writing, pictures, or logos displayed on a card. Also, some cards include embedded electronics or magnetic stripes that prevent users from punching holes or slots. Thus, many applications require an alternative method of display.
Wallet or envelope-type card holders are the most common types of card display devices that do not require slots or holes. These devices are typically made of a vinyl type plastic and hold a card in a pocket. The plastic pocket typically encases a card with a clear portion allowing the card to be viewed while encased. Cards with magnetic stripes or electronic chips often cannot be used in their corresponding electronic reading devices while encased in such holders.
The only device on the market today that allows the display of a card without a slot, hole, or envelope encasement is a clothespin-like clip. The clothespin-like grasping mechanisms grip a card between two jaws and are available in a variety of styles and shapes. These card attachments, however, have proven ineffective and thus have experienced very little widespread adoption in the market.
The clothespin-type clip card attachments have two jaws that function with a pinching motion to open and close the jaws. An internal coil spring or leaf spring provides the force to close the jaws and grasp a card between the jaws. Part of the reason these card attachments have realized very little market penetration is that the clip card attachments on the market today simply do not hold well enough. Friction pads have been added to the clip card attachments in an effort to improve the grip of the clip card attachments, however these too have proven ineffective in practice.
Among other reasons why the clip card attachments on the market today fail is the fact that they can be inadvertently opened. Nothing in the clips prevents the jaws from being opened or locks them in place. Thus, cards can be accidentally dropped if any significant force is applied to the clip.
Another drawback of the clip card attachments on the market today is that they typically cover too much of the surface of a card. Generally, the clip card attachments employ large jaws to increase the area of contact between the card and clip card attachment. Large gripping surfaces are undesirable, however, as the jaws can extend so far onto a card's face that the visual appearance of the card is partially covered or distorted by the jaws. Today's clip card attachments do not provide a guide to assist proper insertion of a card. Often, the large jaws of the clip card attachments on the market today will cover up a portion of a logo, picture, or writing that appears on the card, disturbing the visual appearance of the card. Also, for some cards, such as those with embedded electronics or magnetic stripes, large jaws can interfere with their function.
Notwithstanding the different types of clip card attachments available, it is believed that there is a need for an improved card attachment that is easy to operate and provides a secure grip on a card without covering too much of the card.